Cabinet systems used to enclose electronic components in outdoor environments are securely enclosed by doors that are bolted to a chassis to prevent damage to the electronic components from debris and from the elements of weather, such as rain and snow. The electronic components emit heat which can be slow to dissipate from the cabinet causing heat damage to the electronic components, particularly when the cabinet is located in hot climates. During maintenance of the electronic components in the cabinet, the doors are unbolted and removed to expose the electronic components. It would be easier if the doors were hinged to allow the door to swing open once the bolts are removed from the cabinet doors. However, the cabinets are often mounted in places that limit the swinging movement of doors on the cabinets to one direction. If the cabinet doors are hinged, a customer must identify which type of cabinet door is needed for a given cabinet at every location. This can be onerous on the customer since they may not know the physical restrictions of a given location until the cabinet is installed at the location.